NOTICE ME, JUNGKOOK!
by Kimtachi
Summary: (POSTPONED)Taehyung sungguh sedang jatuh hati pada teman seangkatannya Jungkook, tapi banyak sekali rintangan untuk mendapatkan si pujaan hatinya itu. Kira kira, apakah bantuan dari teman teman bodohnya akan membuatnya berhasil? /BTS fanfiction with EXO /Vkook, Jikook/ SLIGHT Namjin, Chanbaek, Kaisoo/GS/RnR?


NOTICE ME, JUNGKOOK!

Main Cast: Taehyung, Jungkook (GS), Jimin.

Main pair: Vkook, Jikook

Slight: Namjin, Chanbaek, Kaisoo

Rate: T

.

 _ **Prolog**_

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta memang indah rasanya. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kim Taehyung. Ia serasa tidur diatas awan merah jambu, dunia terasa begitu menyenangkan, makanan terasa lebih enak, pagi tampak lebih cerah, bahkan Taehyung merasa ada bunga tumbuh disetiap jejak langkahnya. Semua indah, semua bahagia, semua _nyaris_ sempurna.

Benar, nyaris. Karena si pujaan hati belum dimilikinya.

Kim Taehyung, siswa tahun pertama di Seoul International School. Memiliki suara berat yang sexy dan tubuh tinggi serta senyuman yang menawan. Tampan memang, dari luar tampilan, ia akan menjadi "hot daddy' yang akan membuat dadamu berdesir, ditambah dengan suara beratnya itu! Tapi… Taehyung punya kebiasaan aneh yang membuat image tadi rusak seketika. Dia alien. Ya… bukan alien dalam arti sebenarnya. Taehyung punya pola pikiran dan selera humor yang tak dimengerti orang lain. Dengan kata lain, ia punya dunianya sendiri. Dan si Alien Sexy ini sedang jatuh hati pada teman seangkatannya.

Yaitu…

Jeon Jungkook: gadis dengan gigi kelinci dan senyum manis yang membuat namja dari kalangan manapun bertekuk lutut padanya. Mata bulat yang akan menghipnotis dan membuatmu menuruti apapun perintah sang putri! Jungkook sangat suka bernyanyi dan hebat dalam hal itu, maklum, ia lahir dikeluarga musisi. Ayahnya seorang rapper ternama dan produser dari lagu lagu hits. Saking cintanya dengan music, Jungkook ikut ekstrakulikuler musik-dan karena itulah, Taehyung mengorbankan waktu tidur siangnya yang berharga untuk ikut ekskul yang sama dengan Jungkook.

Dan saat ini, Taehyung masih dalam tahap memandang dari jauh. Heol, bagaimana mau kenalan? menegur Jungkook saja ia tidak berani, baru mau selangkah mendekat, jantungnya sudah deg deg-an duluan, alih alih menyapa Taehyung malah menghirup nafas banyak banyak seperti orang megap megap. Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu pergi dengan temannya.

Sementara Taehyung hanya mendesah pasrah. Mendekati Jungkook tak semudiah itu, ia memiliki kaka laki laki yang dekat dengannya.

Yang pertama Jeon Yoongi: anak tahun ketiga dengan kulit seputih susu. Taehyung yakin, jika ia merapat di dinding sekolah, pria itu pasti tak terlihat. Matanya yang kecil tertutup poni rambutnya yang menjuntai dan acak acakan-meskipun harus diakui, itu terlihat sangat keren. Yoongi sangat pendiam, ia tampak tak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Namun jangan salah, pria itu banyak sekali fans nya meskipun sering sekali ketahuan tidur dimana mana. Kelas, atap gedung, dibawah pohon, parkiran mobil dan dimanapun. _Benar benar dimanapun._

Taehyung bingung, kenapa orang yang kerjaannya Cuma tidur bisa sangat begitu populer? Ya memangsih, Yoongi itu tampan dan membuat yeoja penasaran karena sifat dinginnya. Dan meskipun dingin dan pendiam, Yoongi itu sangat menyeramkan. Tak ada yang berani menganggunya kalau memang masih ingin hidup. Bahkan geng pembuat onar disekolah saja akan diam jika melihat Yoongi sedang di dekat mereka. Bisa dibayangkan bukan, bagaimana jadinya kalau ada namja yang asal mendekati adik bungsunya?

Sementara yang kedua adalah Jeon Hoseok: anak tahun kedua yang suka sekali senyum dan tertawa, Taehyung sampai heran, apa gigi nya tidak kering? Jeon Hoseok-atau kadang suka menamakan dirinya sebagai J-hope, adalah orang paling ceria dan Hiperaktif yang pernah taehyung temui (setelah kakaknya). Penari hebat yang cukup popular disekolah. Tapi meskipun terlihat baik dan ramah, Hoseok sangat menjaga adiknya, ia akan membombardir dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan rumit pada siapapun namja yang berusaha mendekati Jungkook. Hoseok Benar benar menetapkan standar tinggi untuk siapapun. Dan sampai saat ini, belum ada namja yang lolos dari kualifikasinya. _Hanya mendekati_. Dan pria keparat itu adalah…

Park Jimin: si cebol sipit yang menyebalkan. Jimin kaka kelas Taehyung, ia seangkatan dengan hoseok si Cacing kepanasan. Datang dengan mobil/motor sport dan kaca mata hitam yang selalu menempel di wajahnya lengkap dengan gayanya yang tebar pesona. Jadi jangan heran, suara jeritan yeoja yeoja akan menghiasi kedatangan Jimin ke sekolah. Padahal mobil Taehyung tak kalah bagus dan mahal, tapi ia tak pernah disoraki perempuan saat masuk dan memarkirkan mobil. Hidup memang tak adil.

Dan si Cassanova kepede-an itu sangat gencar mendekati Jungkook. Tapi masih sebatas mengajak ngobrol, Karena Jungkook memang susah sekali didekati, ditambah, Hoseok belum yakin Jimin memenuhi standar dan Yoongi juga tampaknya belum setuju. (belum setuju atau tak begitu peduli beda beda tipis), jadi Taehyung masih ada harapan.

Tak hanya memenangkan hati kakaknya, Taehyung juga harus berusaha cari muka pada orang tua Jungkook. ' _jika mau merebut hati anak perempuan, rebut dulu hati orang tuanya!"_ pepatah kuno yang Taehyung yakini berhasil.

Tapi… tak semudah itu, kedua orang tua Jungkook juga sulit dihadapi. Contohnya, ayah Jungkook,

Tuan Jeon Namjoon, seorang rapper dan produser musik. Waktunya sering dihabiskan didalam studio musik dirumahnya jika tidak sedang tour keluar kota atau luar negeri, jadi ia benar benar menjaga anak perempuan satu satunya itu. Pria yang bisa dikatakan masih muda ini adalah ayah yang nyentrik dengan kelakukan kelakuan anehnya. Taehyung sampai heran, ada juga seorang rapper yang tingkahnya seperti dia. Tapi meskipun begitu, Jeon Namjoon sangat teramat overprotektif pada Jungkook!

Lalu sang nyonya besar, Jeon Seokjin: tipikal seorang ibu yang sangat lembut dengan senyum cantik dan aura keibuan yang menguar dari dirinya. Memiliki beberapa restoran mewah terenak di Seoul yang selalu diulas oleh majalah majalah besar khusus dunia kuliner. Terlalu cinta memasak hingga ia bisa membunuh mu dengan makanannya yang kelewat berlimpah, tapi Taehyung heran, kenapa anak anak dan suaminya tidak ada yang gemuk?

Nonya Jeon sangat menyayangi jungkook, ia akan mencari tau lebih jauh setiap namja yang 'menurut'nya mencurigakan. Dan dikala ada seorang pria yang akan mendekati anak perempuannya, dalam hitungan detik, Seokjin akan berubah menjadi _detektif_.

Dan semua itu berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan Taehyung, pria itu hanya memiliki seorang kakak laki laki bernama Baekhyun. Pendek dan sangat menyebalkan. Meskipun lahir dari Rahim yang sama, sepertinya gen suara berat tak dimiliki kakanya itu. Tapi tak apa, suara Baekhyun bernyanyi adalah suara terindah yang Taehyung pernah dengar (kedua setelah suara Jungkook bernyanyi tentunya.)

Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun itu sangat manis, benar benar manis. Taehyung sempat mengira, sepertinya Baekhyun seharusnya lahir sebagai perempuan, bukannya laki laki. Dan tak hanya fisik. Tingkahnya juga agak seperti perempuan.

Tapi, meskipun begitu Baekhyun selalu menemani adiknya dan membantu Taehyung untuk mendapatkan hati Jungkook dengan cara cara aneh dan bodoh. Dan tak Cuma Beekhyun, sang pacar–Chanyeol-juga setia membantu si calon adik iparnya.

Park Chanyeol siswa tahun ketiga yang kelebihan kalsium dan bertelinga mirip elf. Suara baritone nya sanggup membuat yeoja yeoja sekolah meleleh dan keringat dingin. Namun sayang, cengiran bodoh yang menyeramkannya itu merusak segala image keren tentang dirinya. Sejak pacaran dengan Baekhyun Chanyeol tak memiliki fanboy atau fangirl lagi. Karena tak ada yang berani. Baekhyun sangat menyeramkan jika mengamuk. Jadi lebih baik mencari idola lain jika masih ingin hidup. Karena kalau tidak, Baekhyun akan menggantungmu jika sekali saja kau ketahuan melirik pacarnya. Dan yeoja yeoja itupun akhirnya mencari target baru dan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Jimin. _Sungguh selera yang turun drastis_ -pikir Taehyung

Berteman dengan kakamu artinya kau tidak hanya berteman dengan pacarnya, namun juga sahabatnya. seperti _"buy 1 get 2 free"_ , dekat dengan Baekhyun, dekat juga dengan kedua antek anteknya. Yaitu Kyungsoo dan Kai, siswa tahun kedua.

Kyungsoo, pria bermata burung hantu yang memiliki aura menyeramkan, irit bicara tapi memiliki otak jenius. Beda sekali dengan Baekhyun. Dan dia adalah satu satunya orang yang berani mendamprat si cerewet Kim Baekhyun. Persahabatan yang mirip seperti kucing dan anjing. Entah mana yang kucing entah mana yang anjing.

Sementara Kai saingan berat Jimin dan Jhope dalam hal menari. Ketiganya akan selalu dipilih jika ada lomba dance antar sekolah. Berkulit tan, berbibir tebal, memiliki aura badboy dan kepercayaan diri yang kelewat tinggi. Namun hanya menurut pada one and only, Do Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Sungguh pasangan gay yang absurd.

Jadi, sudah terbayang bukan bagaimana kesulitan yang harus dihadapi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan hati Jungkook?

Kira kira, bagaimana Kai-Soo-Chan-Baek membantu Taehyung mendapat restu dari Namjin, lolos standar Hoseok, meluluhkan hati Yoongi dan Menyingkirkan Jimin demi mendapatkan Jungkook?

Sungguh sebuah perjuangan cinta yang besar.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Hello. Aku nongol bawa ff vkook GS multichap pertama hehehehe. Sebenernya aku juga lagi proses ff multichap ku yang lain sih tapi fokusnya ke namjin.

Jadi kira kira ini aku lanjutin ga nih? Ini murni dari ideku jadi kalau ada cerita yang agak mirip itu Cuma kebetulan hehehe.

Kutunggu reviewnya chingu, yang follow dan fav jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

Ah satu lagi! JANGAN LUPA VOTE BTS DI MAMAAAAA! *yeah*

Ghamshamnidaaaaa

-Tachi-

.


End file.
